


All Hinata's Fault

by NoBinoDino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBinoDino/pseuds/NoBinoDino
Summary: Kageyama forgets his journal. Ya know, that journal that he uses for both taking mathematic notes and also doodling Hinata's face in the margins? The one with a tangerine sticker on the cover? Yeah, he forgot that one in the club room. Except, it should've been an in-and-out mission... but something (more like two somethings) decided that now was the perfect time to give secret confessions and make out.All while Kageyama is stuck hiding in a locker - waiting for it all to be over so that he can go home.Really, it was all Hinata's fault.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	All Hinata's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a spur of the moment thing, so sorry if there are any errors. I definitely didn't plan for this like- at all- but here it is anyways

It was moments like these that Tobio Kageyama wishes he wasn't crushing on a ditz like Hinata.

Being ditzy was apparently contagious. 

  
Really, it was all Hinata's fault.   
  


He had actually made it three quarters of the way home when he realized he'd left his journal in the club room after school. 

The very same journal that he took math notes on…. and doodled cute little drawings of Hinata with little hearts surrounding him, and the same journal that had a very clear Tangerine sticker on the cover. Looking back, it probably wasn't the best decision. 

If anyone were to find that notebook, he wouldn't be caught dead anywhere ranging from Japan to the UK. Maybe Antarctica, there's almost no one living there. 

So obviously, once he realized that, it didn't matter how far he had to go to get back to Karasuno High School, he would be getting that journal back.

Except… well. He’d gotten there, walked into the club room, seen the journal right away. A black spiral notebook with a bright orange sticker in the shape of a tangerine.

Except as he started walking out, he could very clearly see the shapes of none other than the Captain and Vice Captain walking straight towards the club room.

Well, if you were trying to hide a journal where you doodled your crush’s face into every margin and clearly placed a sticker on the cover that  _ clearly  _ resembled said crush, would you just walk straight past your upperclassmen with it out in the open?

No. Not at all. You put it in your bag, like any normal person would.

Except this was a spur of the moment decision. So, instead of hiding the journal in his bag and casually walking past them like a  _ normal fucking person _ , Tobio decided his best option was to hide. In a locker. Inside the club room. 

So, he ran back inside and made a mad dash for his locker. He twisted the combo into the lock-- the first time failed-- second time he successfully opened the locker and threw himself inside like a deflated balloon. 

It wasn't long after that Sugawara and Daichi came in, very clearly talking about practice.

It wasn't Tobio’s fault the locker was so close to them, he tried not to listen but there was really nothing else to do in there, so…

“It’s gotten so much better, even just in the past week. Their normal quick attack could still use some work, though.” Suga’s voice echoed in the near-empty room.

“Agreed. Kageyama’s sets are still just slightly too high, but they make it work, which is exactly why they’re one of our greatest assets.”

Tobio wrinkled his nose.  _ Talking about him while he was in the room? The nerve! _

“Even so, I will admit that he’s got raw power and strength. I suppose you expect me to play the jealous third year setter who never gets to play?”

“Not at all. You've always been humble, so I've been wondering when you were gonna open up about this.”

Tobio nearly cocked his head in confusion. Suga was jealous? 

“Well, I mean, I've never really felt the need to. I am jealous, believe me, I don't think I could call myself human if I wasn't. It's just… he's got so much talent, and he's only a first year?”

“That might be true, but you’ve got the trust and support of the team to back you up. You've been here for three years, you've got everyone's back and they all know it.”

“I guess you're right. It feels weird to say but- I guess I kind of… look up to Kageyama in a way? I mean I bet I could really learn a lot from him if tried for it, you know?”

Tobio couldn't believe what he was hearing. He’d always known he was good, but hearing that Suga - his  _ upperclassman  _ \- looked up to him? That felt more like a compliment than anything else he'd ever heard. 

“That's not to say he can't learn anything from me. I’d be lying if I said he was a perfect player. He's still got to work on trusting his team a little more, and earning their trust as well, and-”

“Suga. We’re talking about you.”

Tobio could hear Suga laugh. It was a little bit awkward, he didn't sound completely confident in it.

“Oh, sorry!”

“It's fine. I know you look up to him, I can see it in your eyes all the time.”

“See, this is what happens when I open up to you. You get all cheesy and mushy gushy and adorable!”

Daichi laughed as well. “Well, let me ask you this. Why don't you ever feel the need to talk to people about it? About what you're feeling?”

Suga took a minute to answer. 

“I've never really had anyone to tell in the first place. You know my parents aren't around a lot of the time. It's why you come over so often, huh?” 

Tobio didn't hear a reply, so he just assumed Daichi had nodded.

“It's been like that basically my whole life. You know, I was the responsible one, I had to look after my little brother when my parents were gone. I helped him out with his life the best I could, but I never really told him about mine. Now, because Mom and Dad are away almost all the time and between volleyball club, school, and you coming over every other day, he mainly just stays at his friend’s house. So we aren't even really a part of each other’s lives anymore.”

“Yeah… well if you want, I could come over more often-”

Suga laughed aloud. “Hey, if there's one good thing about living all alone almost all the time, it's that I can blast music as loud as I want and nobody will judge me for screaming along.”

“Mhm. We’ll go with that, but I think we can both agree that your singing voice isn't what could be considered screaming.” 

“Daichi… you know I don't actually sing right-”

Suga can sing? When did this happen?

“Cut the crap. We both know you can, you just won't.”

“Whatever. Anyways, I've never really had anyone to talk to about my feelings until you came along and ruined my life, ya big oaf.”

“A big, beautiful, attractive oaf that you love so much?” 

“Daichi!”

What. 

The. 

_ Fuck. _

“Well?”

“Fine. You ruined my life in a fantastic way, you big, beautiful, attractive oaf that I love so much.”

“See, I like the sound of that much better. And because you love me so much, you should know you can always talk to me. I promise you, I will never ever judge you for anything you tell me. Unless- like- if you were a pedophile.. or a cannibal or something messed up like that.”

“Way to ruin a sweet moment, Dai. I know I can talk to you. And I trust you with all of me, I just… I'm not at all used to talking with someone like that.” 

Tobio was definitely _ not  _ listening intently. No, he was definitely  _ not  _ eavesdropping on a very private and personal conversation between his captains and upperclassmen. Nope. Not at all.

“We'll get used to it. ‘Cause I'm gonna be right by your side for forever.”

Sugawara hummed. “Forever’s a long time, Dai. You sure you can handle me for that long?”

Daichi chuckled, whispering lowly enough that Tobio had to strain to hear. 

“I think I can manage.”

And the next thing Tobio knew, he was spending the next thirty minutes stuck in a locker - in a very uncomfortable position, mind you - and waiting for his captains to stop making out and go the fuck home, so he could hide the journal that caused all this.

Really, it was all Hinata’s fault.


End file.
